magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters
This page lists named characters that have minor speaking parts in the comic but don't stick around for long. They are listed in alphabetical order by first name, not by order of appearance. Aesil Waverunner Aesil is a Pure Elf (River). His class is thief. He first appears on Ch3 P12, where he happens upon Rune and Raven , who are exhausted after running from the Fae Royal Guard. He offers them a ride in his gondola and drops them off further down the river when he is attacked by a bounty hunter. During the ride he reveals that he's also a player and teaches them how to open the menu and gives them directions to a branch of the guild False Eden in the village Kimolo. He's actually a cameo, a special guest character, belonging to Aravilui of Solia Online. Althea Althea is Jacob Tutore 's girlfriend. It is unknow whether she is a player or not. She first appears on Ch1 P7. She dumps a drink onto Jacob's head, after just overhearing him making fun of Crystal for not being able to talk in front of him, and then drags him away after comforting Crystal. She reappears on Ch9 P7 , looking distressed as she watches Jacob punch a wall after finding out Andrew is dead.. Eoghan Eoghan is an Elf(???)/Yokai(???) hybrid. His class is Acolyte. He first appears on Ch11 P13 . He is a purple-ranked member of the acolyte's guild, New Leaf. In his first appearance he is greeted by Mute, who has landed in Eoghan's garden carrying an injured Tilly. Eoghan attempts to heal Tilly's Naga bite. His name is Gaelic, and is pronounced "Owen". He's a cameo, a special guest character, both created by and belonging to Lady Zolstice . Hydra Hydra is a Kassilik (Juba)/Lykos (Arctos) hybrid. Her class is thief . She first appears on Ch4 P13. Hydra is the leader of the Kimolo branch of the guild False Eden . Rune and Raven come to her expecting some sort of help on instructions from Aesil , but she turns them away with the advice to start a guild or a party since they could obviously not afford the guild's services. Jacob Tutore Jacob is Andrew Tutore 's older brother. It is unknown whether he is a player or not. He first appears on Ch1 P6, where he harasses Crystal and Andrew and gloats about defeating them in a game tournament they had all just finished participating in. He leaves them alone after having a drink dumped on his head and being dragged off by his girlfriend, Althea. He reappears on Ch9 P7 , where he is angrily mourning over Andrew's death. Mires Mires is an Ayviah (Sagiteriidae)/Yokai (Kitsune) hybrid, though they have their wings hidden on the pages in which they appear. Their class is thief . They first appear on Ch11 P14, where they assist Eoghan in trying to heal Tilly's Naga bite. They are a cameo, a special guest character, created by Dohmalore. Visitor "Viz" Visitor is a Kassilik (Uncia)/Elf (River) hybrid. His class is thief. He first appears on Ch3 P37. He encounters Rune and Raven on their way to Kimolo and saves them from a flock of large angry birds. He decides to accompany them to Kimolo, but abandons the group after it's discovered that Rune has been kidnapped and raven and Tilly plan to save her, never to be seen again. Category:Characters